We're So Close Yet So Far Apart
by imogelis
Summary: Rachel finds out that Finn had a little help writing 'Prentending' but wonders who Sam could possibly have those feelings for. Set during/after Nationals.


**Authors note : **I haven't written fan fiction in almost two years and even then I was writing for Hannah Montana. This turned out so much longer than I had originally planned and it isn't great. I also wrote this just before the whole Chord ordeal so it's kind of happy, something I don't think I could ever write for Kum again. I also hate Finchel and writing them the way I did was hard so sorry if they seem overly happy together or ooc, I tried my best at writing them.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Glee or any of the other character's and films mentioned. Trust me, if I did things would be very different.

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you with that Rachel", Finn kindly offered to lend her a hand with her suitcase and carry it down to the lobby. It was the glee clubs last day in New York, and although they had lost at Nationals, Rachel had had possibly the most memorable weekend of her life. Singing on the Wicked stage with her best friend, Kurt, had been the best experience she could have ever asked for. She would have nothing but the happiest of memories from those few minutes they had spent living out their dreams. Almost completely contrasting that experience had been Rachel's moment on stage the next day. Not that it had been the worst experience of her life but it was definitely the most confusing. On one hand the kiss had destroyed the glee clubs chances of winning, something they had all worked so hard for, however on the other the kiss and that song. The song, how he felt about her, those words were what stood out most in her mind. They could make anyone fall in love, just knowing they were for her gave her a warm feeling in her chest, a feeling she hoped never left.<p>

As the two walked together towards the elevator, to join the rest of the New Directions in the lobby, Rachel decided now was the perfect time to talk to Finn about his feelings, about the feelings expressed in the song.

"Finn, I umm, I just wanted to say I really did love Pretending. It was kind of perfect." Rachel pulled a small piece of her hair out of her face as she looked up at him.

" Yeah, it perfectly described my feelings about you, about us." Finn had a nervous look in his eye as he stared back at the girl. "But if I am being completely honest with you I did have a little help with the lyrics." Finn scratched his head and gave Rachel that lovable, goofy, half smile he had been famous for, hoping his confession wouldn't destroy any chance he had with her.

"You got help? From who?" Rachel would have been lying if she had said it didn't hurt a little knowing that it wasn't just for her, that those where someone elses feelings, that there was someone else that needed to hear them, to know how that someone felt that way about them. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, she had to ask.

"Sam." Finn replied straight away leaving Rachel with so many questions. Sam wasn't with anyone right now, both relationships he had had since moving to Lima had been failures. He couldn't have been still feeling that way about Quinn, right? And it never really seemed as if Santana and Sam had even liked each other as people. Those lyrics had meaning behind them, you don't just pull them from nowhere. Rachel's slight feeling of upset she had felt at Finn's confession had been taken over by he need to figure out this puzzle.

"Yeah I know, weird. And just before it he said something about how if he had loved a girl and wasn't homeless he would totally go for it with them. And then he is able to come up with the perfect words to describe exactly how I felt. I tried questioning him but all he kept saying was he would just have to continue pretending. That's how we got the name of the song actually."

The pair reached the area filled with the rest of New Directions and both of them had made a silent agreement to figure out the mystery of Sam Evans. Most of the club were running around the lobby taking last minute pictures and hugging each other, wanting to make New York last as much longer as they could. Well all of them that is except Sam, who looked miserable. The pain was clearly visible in the boys green eyes, they looked as if they could have a downfall of tears any moment.

"Maybe it's Quinn, I mean they have gotten closer lately, with her helping him out with Stevie and Stacey." Rachel was ready to agree with Finn's new theory when she noticed something. Quinn and Puck had been standing together and talking, something that hadn't happened once this year. Puck raised his arm wrapped it around the blonde. This all made so much sense to the two now, Sam was still in love with Quinn.

* * *

><p>Finn was hoping to realise something by thinking back to that night in the hotel room, writing the song. Everyone else had gone out, exploring New York, except him and Sam. Finn had returned from his date with Rachel to Sam sitting alone in the room.<p>

"Where are the guys?"

"Oh, they went somewhere, wasn't really paying attention." Sam had seemed distant here too. Finn hadn't picked up that something was wrong quite yet, he had been too focused on trying to write the perfect song to let Rachel know exactly how he felt. Around an hour into the writing session however, Finn was getting nowhere. He had a trash can filled with scrunched up sheets of paper sitting to the side of the small desk he was using. He was beginning to get too frustrated, lifting a leg to kick the chair next to him but missing and giving the air a very strong blow.

"Dude, calm down."

" I can't just calm down, I need to write this song, I need to show Rachel how I feel about her before we leave New York or I'll never get another chance with her."

"Just breathe, it'll be easier to write it if you stop thinking about the fact that you are writing a song and just start to think about the feelings you want to go into it. Just think of her, the way she makes you feel, and calm the hell down."

"Uh, thanks man, I'll get on that. You wanna maybe help me?"

"I'm not that good with words dude, trust me. I wouldn't be able to write anything that would help your song."

"It's not about the song, it's about your feelings." Finn mocked back at the blonde throwing one of the scrunched up paper balls at him. "Come on, it isn't going to hurt anyone if you try."

Around 20 minutes later instead of actually writing the song Finn had gone on to describe his feelings for Rachel, how their relationship is so complicated, how there are always obstacles in their way. It's as if the universe is putting everything it can in the middle of them, stopping them from ever finally being together happily.

"I get you man. What about something like,_ 'face to face and heart to heart'_," Sam strummed out on his guitar singing the lyrics with a softness in his voice.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help but think back to the night something almost happened. They had been in the motel, looking after the twins for his parents. All of them were on the bed watching The Lion King on the small television screen the motel had had. Sam was doing a perfect impression of Pumba as he sang Hakuna Matata. The other three laughing at him, Kurt uncontrollably so. He had almost fallen off the bed from his little giggle fit, Sam grabbing hold of him before he could.<p>

"Sam Evans, my hero." Kurt joked, still laughing. The laughing and joking quickly turned into a pillow fight between the two teenagers. As they hit each other, they seemed to be truly happy. Kurt giggled as Sam's pillow flew past him and fell on the floor. It was then that Kurt have up on his pillow and began to tickle Sam. Sam did not do well with being tickled, he was very sensitive to even the smallest of touches. And with Kurt tickling him in any possible place, Sam was powerless under him. Sam wasn't sure when the tickling had stopped and the staring had begun, but he was totally okay with just looking into Kurt's eyes for the rest of his life. The whole room had suddenly become so silent, as if the only people there were Sam and Kurt and the only sound filling the room was that of their heavy breathing. Their faces slowly moved closer to each other, their noses touching, all of their emotions mixed together, their feelings seemingly finally out in the open. Suddenly Kurt's eyes got wider, realising what was happening, something that could never happen. He ran out of the motel room as fast as he could, leaving Sam sitting on the bed with his younger siblings looking intently at the television screen, oblivious to what had just happened. For that moment they had been so close, so close to finally admitting to all of the feelings, the built up chemistry between the two, but the moment was fleeting and now Kurt was gone.

* * *

><p><em> "Maybe try, 'we're so close yet so far apart', <em>Sam suggested another lyric to Finn. Finn was loving it, the song was turning out perfect so far.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn continued to observe Sam as he looked at Quinn and Puck. Puck glanced back at him and gave him a small nod of his head as he took Quinn's hand in his. Quinn looked over at him too and at this Sam gave a small, genuine smile. It was almost as if he was happy for the two, it was the happiest he looked since their first day here actually. Maybe it wasn't Quinn, maybe the song had been for someone else.<p>

Putting all of their luggage on the bus Rachel and Finn noticed Sam talking to Mercedes and of course their imaginations went there. The two really did jump to conclusions quickly, it was just four weeks ago that they had believed Sam had been having affairs with both Quinn and Kurt in his motel. When on the bus, they sat two rows behind Sam and Mercedes so that they could spy without being too obvious about it. Sam does have a pained expression on his face as he talks to Mercedes, a talk that seems to be deep and private. Despite how hard they try, Finn and Rachel just can't make out what they are saying. They both sit in silence trying to catch any words that might give them a clue as to whether they are right or not.

"You'll just have to wait, and then maybe." That was all they caught before Sam got up from his seat to move to the back of the bus, away from the rest of the glee clubers.

Sam's attitude just now reminded Finn of that night again, writing the song. Any time Finn would ask him about where the words were coming from Sam would get defensive and angry and at one point in the night he almost had to leave the room he was so angry.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I am telling you, this is amazing so far. You sure you don't wanna talk man?" With that Sam stood up abruptly from his chair and threw his guitar down on the bed. "It's okay Sam, you don't have to talk at all, just help me finish the song?" Sam had always found it hard to say no to Finn despite everything Finn had done to him in the past Sam still counted him as one of his best friends, someone he could trust. This however was not something he could trust Finn with, he had been so hesitant to even tell Mercedes when she confronted him. Sam almost wished that it was Kurt that had confronted him that day instead of Mercedes. Really, he just wanted Kurt to acknowledge that something had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>However, the next day Kurt had shown up to the motel with another movie for their weekly movie night. The two were around half way through Pretty In Pink before a sentence was even spoken. Mostly the night had consisted of quick stolen glances at each other and trying to focus on the movie, trying their hardest to make sure nothing that shouldn't happen happens.<p>

"He's right you know. Blaine is a really stupid name." Kurt tried giving him a look that told him he shouldn't make fun of his boyfriend, but after Sam did his own Duckie impression Kurt couldn't hold in his laughter. They both laughed together until they were out of breath, the tension seeming to have left the room for a while. With the end of the movie drawing closer Sam spoke up again. " I always hated the ending to this movie. Duckie should have gotten the girl, Blaine didn't deserve her, she was way too good for him." Kurt turned his head slightly so he could see Sam, who had been staring at him already. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to pick up on what he had, or if that was even what Sam had meant but despite that a small smile crept onto his face as he looked at the other boy. They had been so lost in looking at each other they hadn't realised that a repeat of previous night was happening. Their noses touching, they could feel the breath of the other on their lips. They both knew it was wrong to move any further but they finally didn't care any more. After one quick glance at Sam's eyes and then his lips, Kurt crashed his own against them. Sam's lips were soft, so were his hands as they gently held Kurt's face. These feelings he was feeling, the butterflies in his stomach, the slight light headedness, they had always been there when he was with Sam but now that he was kissing him these feelings were heightened. Sam was kissing him right now, Sam was kissing him. Oh my God, Sam. Realising what he was doing Kurt lightly pushed Sam away and got off the bed.

"Kurt." Sam reached his arm out to pull Kurt back, he didn't want him running away again, not like last night.

"Sam, I can't. We can't. I'm sorry, I've got to go." And with that he was gone, out the door. Sam watched him leave, just like he always had, watched him get in his car and drive away, only this time as Sam watched him there were tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Will we ever say the words we're feeling. Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls."<em> Finn was loving this, he knew Rachel would love it. But he couldn't help but worry about Sam, it was obvious that he was going through some sort of heart ache.

"Dude, you know you can talk to me right? I'm not going to broadcast your broken heart for the whole of New York to hear or anything."

" I'll be fine. I'm just going to keep pretending nothing happened. Yeah. Nothing happened, nothing at all." After a moment of silence, that wasn't exactly awkward but at the same time surely not pleasant, Sam had another brilliant idea. "Pretending, that's it." Finn gave his signature confused look, lifting one eyebrow. " The song, Pretending, that's what is should be called." He starting strumming with this guitar again, humming along. _"Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always, always be pretending" _

" This is perfect."

* * *

><p>Going through airport security Rachel and Finn noticed Sam's depressed staring continued. Right now he was sitting on his bag watching Mercedes and Kurt as they had a seemingly private conversation. Rachel, being the excellent detective she was decided to spy on them and try to hear what they were whispering to each other. Pretending to talk to Mike and Artie, she stood close enough to hear some of what they were saying.<p>

"You are really going to do it?"

"Yeah, tonight, as soon as we get back to Lima." That was all Rachel caught of the situation before they were to line up to be searched. She would have to tell Finn about this as soon as they got into the plane, not that she knew what Kurt had been talking about or how it had anything to do with Sam, but she thought it was worth a mention. The seating arrangements for the plane were interesting, Rachel thought. She would be sitting next to Finn, Puck on the other side of him and a row over sat Sam, Mercedes and Kurt. Poor Sam, she thought, having to be so close to her considering how he felt. The three of them seemed to spend the hour long plane ride looking at their phones and magazines, none of them talking to each other at all.

Kurt would steal glances at Sam, looking at his hair, his lips, his eyes as they stared intently at the same page of one of his comics. Sam couldn't concentrate on the comic he was reading, sure Mavel Zombies had been interesting, but he wanted to do nothing more than gaze at the boy sitting two seats over from him. He focused on the comic, trying his hardest to read it, reading the same line over and over again. For some reason he just couldn't take it in no matter how hard he stared at it or how often he looked over it. All that was on his mind was Kurt Hummel, that was all that had been on his mind since their first day in New York. He had spent the whole trip thinking about and being depressed over Kurt. He couldn't take part in all of the fun of the city after what had happened that first night. Everyone else was taking in the beauty of the Big Apple, while Sam was wishing he could take in the beauty that was Kurt Hummel. All of his friends were enjoying it all, they had each had their own adventures, Rachel and Kurt's adventures on Broadway, Finn's adventurous date around the city with Rachel, Quinn's new haircut and boyfriend. And while all of this was going on Sam was sitting in his hotel room, sulking about Kurt, about what had happened that first night.

* * *

><p>Sam had actually thought during the first day that he could possibly have had a chance with Kurt. It had only been six days since the kiss and they hadn't talked at all, they had avoided each other like the plague, Kurt not wanting to face his feelings and Sam not wanting to face rejection. But on that first day, whilst sitting on the benches they shared a look, a look that obviously meant something. Kurt gave him a small shy smile over Quinn and all Sam could do was look right back at him in that moment. Sam was sure Quinn knew something was up, he was pretty sure she had always known something was up. The way Kurt and Sam had been, it was always meant to be more than just friendship, even if that was all it was now, it was meant to be so much more. That night, however, their friendship hit a bump in the road, a large bump.<p>

"You know you felt something, you can't just keep lying to me Kurt, you can't keep lying to yourself." The two of them had left dinner early, Sam hadn't been hungry and the pit of Kurt's stomach was too filled with this horrible feeling to even consider the idea of food. They had been alone sitting in an awkward silence for a while, neither of them wanting to speak out of fear. It had started out quite innocently, with a ' how have you been' from Kurt, and a ' just fine' from Sam. Somehow it turned quickly into a huge fight between the two.

"I have a boyfriend Sam. You can't just decided to spring all these feelings on me and expect me to just drop everything I worked months to get."

"Why did you have to spend months trying to get him, why did you wait so long for him to want you. You shouldn't have to be the guy that waits around for someone to finally realise how awesome you are Kurt. You should be with someone that wants you, that has always wanted you."

"And that's you. As if you have always wanted me." Kurt was still hesitant to believe a word that came out of Sam's mouth. It made no sense to him that Sam wanted to be with him, he was Sam. His goofy, dorky, seemingly straight best friend. Kurt couldn't understand any of it.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me. You're amazing, possibly the most amazing person I have ever met. No one has ever seen me the way you do, it's like every wall I put up around myself is broken instantly as soon as you look at me. You just knew something was wrong with me that day at Dalton, I didn't say anything to you about it and you just knew I was upset. I had just met you and you knew I was gay, something I had hid from everyone, something I even tried to hide from myself. You are perfect Kurt, flawless and if for some reason you don't believe me when I say all of this I'm just going to say this one thing more and you can leave and forget all about me. Kurt Hummel, I have fallen head-over-heels, madly in love with you." Sam had let out a long breath and looked straight into Kurt's eyes just waiting for a response. He knew it wasn't going to be good but he had hoped he hadn't destroyed everything the two had built up together.

"Sam. You can't do this to me. You can't just go around confessing love and thinking I'll just break up with Blaine and everything will be fine. Life doesn't work like that, you don't just get whatever you want, trust me on that, I know from experience."

"But you know Kurt, you know if you do break up with him and give me a chance, that I would do everything for you, I would be the best boyfriend I could be. I wouldn't try to stop you from being yourself, I wouldn't tell you to blend in, I wouldn't tell you what you should or shouldn't wear. I would never do any of that because I love you for you Kurt, every single thing about you, I could never ask you to change and I would never want you to." These words, they were all shocking Kurt. How did Sam notice all of this, the way Blaine treated him. How could Sam have known the doubts forming in his mind for the past few weeks, he hadn't told anyone about any of this, not even Mercedes. " He doesn't deserve you and I'm not saying I do but I would try my hardest to be every single thing you could ever need or want. All you have to do is say yes. Just say yes and I will be everything I can be for you."

"Sam! Just stop! I'm leaving." And with that Kurt was running out of the room. Sam had gone to run after him, but as soon as he reached the door he saw a familiar face, a face with the most shocked of expressions. That was when he filled Mercedes in on the story, although she had been angry with him for making Kurt so upset, she had understood how Sam had been feeling. She told him she would talk to Kurt and try and make the situation better, at the very least they could be friends again.

* * *

><p>When they had finally reached Lima, Sam's father collected him and brought him back to the motel in his car. His dad knew something was wrong with him, he tried asking him about it but Sam would just grunt in response. There was so much he had needed to do when he got home, so much to get ready for school the next morning. He didn't care though, he didn't want to go to school tomorrow, ever again. He couldn't deal with seeing everyone, seeing Kurt. Sam collapsed on his bed as soon as he got into the room, he flicked through a few of the comics he had kept, tried watching Avatar and even tried to learn a new song on his guitar. All things he would normally love and enjoy completely. Today was different though, he couldn't do anything to get his mind off of Kurt, of Kurt and Blaine, living their happy little lives together. He gave up after failing to learn the chorus to the newest Justin Beiber song and decided to just go for a shower.<p>

Just as he got out of the shower he heard a loud knock on the front door. Around half a minute later another loud knock, Sam called for someone to get it when the third knock was heard. He quickly threw on a t-shirt and ran to the door. What was standing on the other end of the door was a little shocking to Sam.

"Kurt." He was standing right in front of Sam, each focusing on the other, neither of them speaking. Sam's sudden realisation that Kurt was just standing outside in the cold made him turn back into the house, inviting Kurt in along with him.

"I really think we need to talk Sam." Sam gave him a small nod as he quickly tried to dry his hair with a towel. Throwing the towel into the hamper he gave Kurt a look.

"Well, then talk." Sam didn't mean to sound so hostile but he wasn't ready to hear once again that Kurt was with Blaine, that he could never be with Sam.

"Can we maybe go for a walk? I think I need a little fresh air." With that Sam picked his jacket off of the table and walked after Kurt out the door.

It was a cold night, the sun had just set and both boys could feel a nip in the air as they walked along the street outside the motel. Sam had no doubt in his mind that this would be Kurt's final attempt to let him down gently. The two had walked a block and so far neither had said one word to the other. Both very fascinated by their shoes. Once again Kurt was the first to speak, Sam being just that little bit more nervous than him.

"Did you really mean it? What you said in the hotel." Sam was shocked and hurt that Kurt still didn't believe what he had said, did he really seem like the type of person that would make something that serious up.

"How many times will I have to say it before you actually believe me?

* * *

><p>Kurt waited nervously on the front porch after ringing the door bell. He wasn't waiting long though, it took only a matter of seconds for the dark, curly haired boy to answer the door. Only a few more seconds until Kurt was being held so tight he found it hard to take a breath.<p>

"Kurt I am so happy to see you! How was New York? Why didn't you call me? Where did you guys place? Come in, come in!" The excitement on Blaine's face was very obvious as he led Kurt into his kitchen. Offering him coffee he asked more and more questions. None of which had yet been answered by Kurt. After settling down with the coffee Kurt started to answer all the questions about the happenings of New York, leaving out one particular event from the first night. Blaine listened to tales of Kurt and Rachel's adventures and of the competition itself. "Really? They just kissed? In the middle of the performance? No wonder you lost. That was so unprofessional."

"It was all sorts of romantic actually, the song was beautiful, the lyrics Finn wrote were amazing and of course Rachel and his voices worked flawlessly together. If you asked me the kiss only enhanced the performance, it showed the passion they have perfectly. If anyone was singing that song to me, you can bet any money there would have been a kiss at the end of it."

"I'm sure you are right Kurt, but it just sounds disgusting to me. I sure has hell wouldn't kiss anyone on stage. I'm sorry Kurt, but you'd be kissing air before you'd be kissing me if it happened to be during a number." Blaine really wouldn't kiss him on stage? This realisation made Kurt's heart drop a little. He knew that Blaine wasn't one for public displays of affection, he rarely even held Kurt's hand when other people where around, but Kurt had always assumed Blaine was still a romantic at heart, just like he was. After this thought the one that came immediately after it was that Kurt was sure Sam would kiss him on stage, in front of anyone. The image of Sam singing Pretending to him and kissing him for the whole crowd to see was one he happily welcomed into his mind.

"Kurt?" He hadn't realised this but Kurt had been staring into his cooling coffee as Blaine had gone on to describe his weekend events. It was obvious that Kurt wasn't paying attention to a word Blaine had said, it had taken him a while to find this out however because he had been too invested in talking about himself that he didn't notice Kurt's vacant gaze. Kurt was still thinking about Sam, about all the words they had shared a few days ago, the kiss, everything Sam had ever done for him.

"Huh? Yeah, sounds fantastic." Kurt really hadn't a clue what he had just agreed to but he was beginning to think about how horrible all this was to Blaine. Blaine had never been anything but lovely to him, except for a few minor things he had been the perfect friend and an even more perfect boyfriend. And he had cheated on him, he had kissed Sam knowing that he had Blaine. The worst thing about it though, was that he wanted to do it again, he wanted to kiss Sam again and again. And if he was being completely honest he wasn't upset at the thought of never kissing Blaine again.

"I know you are most likely on some kind of high from the weekend but that doesn't mean you can just not listen to me. Kurt! Kurt?"

"I kissed Sam." The two looked at each other with such an intense focus. Blaine looking as if he may kill someone yet at the same time as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kurt was trying his best to figure out what exactly it was that Blaine was feeling.

"I knew it, I always knew he was a sneaky bastard, always smiling and pretending to be so nice. I'll kill him."

"Did you not listen to me Blaine. I kissed him. And he's not pretending to be nice, he just happens to be that way, possibly the nicest person I have ever met actually."

"I always knew he hated me. I never thought the would take it this far though, moving in on my guy just to mess with me. Who does he think he is." Blaine's words were making Kurt more angry by the second.

"How do you do that? How do you make every single thing about you. This had nothing to do with you, me kissing Sam had nothing to do with you. It had everything to do with me and my feelings for him. And Sam's supposed hatred for you has nothing to do with what happened, what happened is part of the reason for his hatred of you."

" So when did it happen then? How long have you been cheating on me? Since you started helping him out, since you went back to McKinley, since New York? I knew I shouldn't have let you go back. How could you be so selfish?"

That was it, that was what pushed Kurt over the edge. "Me? I'm the selfish one in this relationship? Really Blaine have you met yourself? All I wanted was to feel loved, to feel that for once someone might actually care about me in the same way I care about them. Face it, you never liked me as much as I liked you. All you had to do was say yes and I was yours but you never cared before that. Sam has always cared, he has always been so selfless and I guess I always cared too, I was just too scared to admit it."

"So you are breaking up with me? Just to be with him?"

"No Blaine, I'm breaking up with you so that I'm happy. Maybe I was when this started but I had blinders on, thinking every horrible thing you have ever done was done to be nice and now that they are off I can see our relationship for exactly what it was. We were together to be together Blaine, so that we weren't alone. A relationship for the sake of a relationship shouldn't be what I settle for. I'm better than that. And I'm better than you." With that Kurt left the table they had been sitting at and stormed towards the door, a mix of emotions flooding his face. He knew he had made the right decision in breaking up with Blaine but he was worried that he had gone about it the wrong way. They could have ended in better terms, most likely not though. Kurt was sure Blaine was obnoxiously updating his facebook status making sure everyone knew that Kurt had been the bad guy, that it was Kurt who had broken his heart.

* * *

><p>"I broke up with Blaine." The statement stood in the air for what felt like forever, Sam too shocked to speak and Kurt too afraid, taking Sam's silence as a bad sign. Maybe Sam hadn't actually wanted to be with him.<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that." The words coming from Sam's mouth hit Kurt like a tonne of bricks. A tear fell from Kurt's right eye, this single tear soon followed by many more. The tears on Kurt's face quickly blended with the sudden light rain that came over the town. Sam stopped as soon as he saw how upset Kurt was, he held on to Kurt's shoulders ensuring he stopped too. "Look, Kurt, I just mean that I don't want you to regret this in a few years or a few months and blame me for destroying the only chance you had at a perfect relationship. I could never deal with you hating me."

"Sam," this time it is Kurt who places his hand on Sam, moving it lightly up and down his arm. " I could never hate you, I love you too much to ever even consider that a possibility.

Sam was shocked, too shocked to say anything in reply, he just stared at Kurt waiting for the moment when he suddenly wakes up in the motel. Rain is now pouring down, both of the boys getting drenched, neither of them caring.

"You, you."

"I love you" And with that they simultaneously closed the small gap between them slowly. Their eyes fluttering closed as they focused on the kiss, with this kiss they both knew how much they wanted it, and how much the other had wanted it too. As their lips moved with one another they could feel the rain falling down on their faces, the hands running through their hair. Sam moved his hands from Kurt's hair, down to his cheeks and held his face. Kurt smiled into the kiss, causing Sam to do the same. Stopping for a moment to gasp for air, they looked into each others eyes, smiling uncontrollably.

Resting their foreheads against each other Sam replied, " I love you too Kurt, I always have."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel and Finn, were walking arm in arm down the hallway when Rachel noticed Kurt standing by his locker. She decided her and Finn should go over and talk, maybe get some information out of him about what they had decided to call 'The Samcedes Situation'. As they made their way towards him they noticed Sam walk up to him and decided to eavesdrop a little.<p>

Sam walked up to Kurt's locker the same way Kurt had walked to his the day they had met, with confidence. Leaning against the locker next to Kurt's they talked for a minute or so, Kurt giggling at every word coming out of Sam's mouth.

"So, do I get to walk my new boyfriend to class?" Boyfriend! What? Surely Rachel was hearing this all wrong. Kurt was with Blaine and Sam was in love with Mercedes.

"You sure do." Sam reached out to grab his hand and they started to walk down the hallway before they were stopped by Rachel, who happened to be grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Kurt, Sam. I just wanted to say you did a great job helping Finn with writing the song for Nationals Sam. It was truly an amazing song, we should have won." Sam just smiled and gave Rachel a small 'thanks' along with a nod as Kurt and Sam walked hand in hand to class.

So he had written Pretending. Kurt's mind wandered once more, imagining the familiar fantasy of Sam singing those words to him on stage, in front of everyone and then kissing him before the entire audience. The fact that it hadn't happened that way didn't matter because those words were for Kurt and he knew that, he finally knew how Sam felt about him.


End file.
